galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Rroy-update 11-11-2012 gh-21 edit.doc
Roy never really thought he would ever meet the Eternal Warrior, the man Uncle Sam respected so much; and now he was sitting across from the legendary man and was being questioned. Stahl appeared to be a normal human being, but Roy’s back hair stood on end whenever he looked into the eyes of that man. It was just as if staring into deep space. The legendary Admiral wasn't exactly friendly and his voice had a razor sharp edge. He had seen Cara walk off with the Wurgus delegates. Ship crew was starting with the clean up, while Marines and men in black fleet uniforms removed the dead pirates, but not before making detailed forensic records. Stahl sat there with his legs crossed, his left arm on the table and the other resting in his lap. Roy once again felt abandoned and everything was far above his head. He was just a Greenie, why was he being grilled by the Immortal Admiral? To him it almost seemed as if the Admiral suspected him to be responsible for what happened. Stahl said, “Tell me again how you managed to survive as a child in those Jungles? I have been there when they cleared Anthill Island and lost good marines there. I've seen my share of strange worlds, son, but that world takes the cake.” Roy started to get angry. “You know what, Sir. I am beginning to give a hoot what you want to know, what you believe or what you think about me or my home world. If you don't like Green Hell then stay away from it. Well it happens to be my home world and I find it more appealing the longer I am forced to stay away from it.” Stahl raised an eyebrow at this emotional outburst, but before the Immortal could respond Cara had returned. “He tells the truth and he is very close to an emotional melt down. He lost his parents, tossed into a situation that is far beyond his age and experience level.” Stahl gave Roy a long look. “Yes, I think I was giving you a hard time. I apologize for insulting your home world, but you must understand I don't like mysteries that involve Pirates, the Kermac and brazen raids so deep in Union Space.” Roy clenched his fists. “Sir, what do you think I want? I want to know why a pirate knew my name and why my parents died. I’ve never seen anyone of them before.” Cara said, “I am certain the woman who fired the Rocket launcher was psi influenced, Kermac Style. Somewhere aboard this vessel is a Kermac, I am certain.” Stahl sighed, “Sadly we can't simply line everyone up and scan them, but I am sure we can increase controls at the Checkpoints.” A blue skinned Thauran in black uniform came running and came to a skidding halt before the Old Admiral and saluted. “Sir, I have urgent news. General Lichfangh wanted me to let you know right away.” “What is it Lt. Kowyn?” “Sir, the news reported that an Immortal was murdered. A man named Phil Decker.” The face of the Admiral remained unreadable and he said, “Thank you Lieutenant.” To Roy he said, “I want to keep an eye on you Mr. Masters.” Then he turned and left. Roy had so many questions and wanted to ask what he knew about Partner but the famous Admiral wasn't as Uncle Sam described him. Cara said to Roy, “Don't judge him just yet, Roy. He might have been a little stern but he is integrity incarnate.” Roy sighed deeply, “He might be that, but to me he appeared to be arrogant and a little self important if you ask me. He is just like the rest, claiming to know Green Hell and they all know nothing.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on my angry warrior, I think you and I need to finish our dinner and I think the McDonald's two decks below is already serving again.” --””-- Riddick The situation could not have been more bizarre and unreal to them. The black dressed assailants turned out to be Federal Police Officers just like them. Riddick and the Saresii Lieutenant had been arrested and transported inside a genuine Police Cruiser to a holding facility that was not inside the big Precinct station, but in a nondescript building still on Brown Moon. They both had been stripped and micro searched and scanned. Through it all no one was talking to them. No one was responding to their questions, their pleas or curses. Now they wore one of the most demeaning and controversial inventions of the Union Society, the transparent IntelliPlast prisoner suit. This suit covered a prisoner from head to toe in a soft malleable plastic, that was quite comfortable to wear, but virtually indestructible. It was also completely transparent, except for the collar control piece and the suit environment system belt. The suits were better than any actual holding cell. They could be made rigid, virtually freezing a prisoner in place, they could bond with seats, bunks or walls, prevent any suicide attempt and keep the prisoner healthy with an integrated Auto Doc. The suit did not need to be taken off for any reason; the suit recycled and managed body waste products as well. Once inside a suit, most prisoners lost all hope and even the most violent and rough individual usually became quite tame. These suits were able to hold Pertharians and Saturnians, neutralized Psionic abilities and were the best thing in the eyes of anyone who managed prisoners. However wearing them was a completely different story. There might have been a time when Riddick would have liked to see his Saresii Boss in a transparent suit, but right now he didn't even see her naked and wanted to protect her; but then their captors didn't pay much attention to that fact either . How long it all took he could not say, but finally he found himself suit bonded to a sturdy metal chair in a completely bare white room with a solid metal table before him. A man in Federal Police Officers uniform came in and sat at the other side. Riddick had never seen the man before and judging by the large black eyes and the white skin was a Maltyran. The man sat down and looked at Riddick with those large eyes and then said. “Who else is working with you?” Riddick did not want to cooperate and said, “I want to see my representative.” “No worries Mr. Riddick, you are soon on your way back to Recksnostal Colony and perhaps you can go back as the Precinct leader. We know how much you despised that young Lieutenant, a Saresii cross dresser and pervert of all things. I believe those were the words you used.” Riddick said, “I was wrong about her and I was wrong about my own decision to become a Police Officer. If our police are as rotten as it seems it is, I’d rather be dead than be a police officer.” The man laughed, “Oh you are so refreshingly naive.” Riddick tried to calm down and actually think as Phil always told them to do and he said. “You are not Federal Police, but you have access to all our equipment and information. You are spooks!” The Maltryan leaned back, “Maybe you are not as dense, but still you are way over your head in something that is of no concern of the police. Now tell me, who was with you when you went to that warehouse?” Riddick shrugged, “You know everything else, then you should know that we came alone.” The Maltyran became angry and slammed his hand on the table. “Dead bodies don't move by themselves. There was someone else with you and we must know who took Decker's body.” --CHERUBIM-- She was watching the interrogation over a field screen and then turned, “They don't know. All research spoke of Decker, the Saresii and that Sergeant. We watched them when they went to the warehouse. There was no one else.” Next to the woman stood a muscular man and he said, “I searched everywhere, his body was nowhere and it was I who shot him and saw him die.” “We really need his body.” “Maybe someone teleported the body out? Decker fought like a Grey Cat Demon from the First Age of Knowledge, maybe he had some Saresii back up?” The woman turned away from the screen. She was tall, blond and her face was hidden behind a flesh colored mask. “He spend more than 500 years on Sares and he trained with the finest Grey Cats. Why do you think I wanted you to be there, but there was no Psionic activity, I would know.” “He had a fist sized hole in his chest where his heart was, no one crawls even an inch with a lethal wound like that, besides I did check everywhere.” “We must find his body.” A second field screen came on with a highly secured transmission and an old man in Admirals Uniform came on. He said, “I don't know how it happened but Stahl knows Decker is dead and he is on his way, much sooner than expected. Are you sure you can fool him and make it stick on those two scape goat cops?” The masked face showed no reaction but for the first time in a very long time she did not feel very confident. The Old Warrior was not an espionage expert like she was, he was not nearly as old as she was. But he still was the only being she truly respected and if she was honest to herself, Stahl was the only one Cherubim feared. If he ever found out even a fraction of what she had done, there would be no place to hide. Stahl was like a blood hound and would follow the faintest trail; and then like a bulldog, bite and not let go until the job was done. Stahl had his very own intelligence network, not based on spies or computronics but on a vast number of utmost loyal beings who would gladly die for him. A fact she always greatly admired. On top of it there was Alycia Lichfangh the General of the PSI Corps, officially from Sares. Of course Cherubim knew she was really from an elusive group called the Coven. As enigmatic and almost as powerful as the Narth. No one, not even Cherubim, the Queen of lies and deception, could do anything but speak the truth when in Alycias presence. Something she needed to avoid at all cost. To the Old Admiral she said, “Is he bringing the Coven Witch along?” McElligott spread his hands. “I can't say but she has a habit of being there when he needs her, no matter the distance. Cherubim, clean up and get out of there.” Cherubim terminated the call. The man next to her said, “We were so close to unraveling the Kermac Spy Network inside the Union and these bumbling Cops started to ruin everything. Doesn't this Stahl understand that we have to fight as dirty to keep the Rats out?” Cherubim shook her head, “No Marlo, Stahl does not. To him there is only one way to deal with the Kermac, openly declare war and wipe them out for good and thus eliminating the Spy problem.” The man she called Marlo, Commandant of the most secretive Union Organization that existed and who was a carefully designed clone and represented the pinnacle of Union gene and cyber-technical achievement, clenched his gloved fist. “Of all beings he should understand that the Kermac are only one of many enemies of our Union and that not all fights can be won with cannons and battleships.” Cherubim sighed, “That is why the Guardian has chosen me to do the real dirty work. He is in the spot light and the one who wears the shiny armor. The one who sees everything in black and white and I am cursed to stay in the shadows for so long that I have long forgotten who I once really was.” “What about this Decker, why did we terminate him? Could he not be won to our side?” Cherubim shook her head, “No Marlo, Decker was not chosen or made immortal by the Guardian. He and a small group of Humans received their immortality from another entity. Even I don't know much about it. Decker was a policeman who believed in the validity of the Law. While I would not have decided to terminate him for a little Kermac scheme, he was as good in his field as I am in mine and he would eventually have found our involvement. Under no circumstance can it ever be allowed that the existence of MIRAGE is uncovered.” Marlo said. “There are no records, no files and there are maybe 500 in the entire Universe knowing the Military Intelligence Reconnaissance Assassination Ghost Enforcers exist.” A sudden flash burned the head of the Mirage Agent from the inside and the orange flame kept on burning, consuming the collapsing body and Cherubim said to the disintegrating corpse. “Now there are maybe 499.” Then she activated the Self destruct that would blow this building and kill everyone, including the two Federal Police officers of Recksnostal Colony.” --ROY-- Roy felt exhausted and emotionally drained as he and Cara sat at a table in one of the On Board Fast Food restaurants, but the familiar surroundings of the red and yellow tables, the smell of fresh french fries and his favorite food on a lit menu made him feel better already. There was a McDonald's in Ant Hill and he could almost pretend to be back home and that if he would step through the bright yellow hologram door right next to the smiling robot greeting clown he would be on the main concourse of Ant Hill. With gusto he bit into his burger and Cara smiled as she nibbled on a long fry. “It is good you think that way and I see this seven credit meal made you happier than the fancy dinner two decks up.” Roy glanced at Partner who was lying on the floor next to him, happily snapping the pieces of food some kids a table away were tossing in his direction. He tried to chew and swallow at least some of the big chomp he had taken out of the burger. “Everything seems so large and so out of my league since I left home. At least here, everything is familiar to me and...” he held up half of his second Big Mac, “...this is a 3000 year old classic enjoyed by a gazillion beings from one end of the Union to the other, at least that is what the commercial says.” She agreed with a nod and ate more fries. “We got a McDonald's in Blueten, my home town on Sares. Even the most sophisticated and cultured Saresii can't deny the carnal pleasures of eating this decadent and so delicious Terran Food Offering.” She leaned forward and almost whispered, “I personally prefer Fat Burger, but there aren't many restaurants outside Pluribus.” While Roy wondered why that would be a whisper-worth secret he shrugged, took a long drought from his coke and said, “Besides there aren't any fat ladies or Pirates down here.” She shook her head, “No, but there is an Admiral.” Roy turned to see what she saw and suddenly the coke tasted stale. The Immortal Admiral was coming towards them and sat down uninvited. “I am sorry for the interrogation, Son but you are an enigma and I am generally very suspicious when it comes to those.” Roy swallowed and said, “I am no enigma, Sir. I am just a simple Greenie, but everything including you is a big one for me.” Admiral Stahl pushed a few selections on the menu and smiled like a school boy doing it. “It's been a while since I had Mc Ribs. Do you know this Restaurant chain is even older than me?” It appeared that he was more or less taking to himself and then his face became very serious. “I must leave soon, a friend of mine is in trouble and needs help, but I didn't want to leave without talking to you one more time.” Cara said, “Is it about the Immortal Decker?” Stahl waved his hand. “That is another matter altogether.” He pulled a piece of paper out of his chest pocket and unfolded it, then he explained, “A few months ago another old friend wrote me a letter. There aren't many who write letters like this and even fewer using paper and a pen. This letter is from Sam Brown, and there is no man alive I respect more than this old Warrior and he wrote me about you. I had forgotten about this letter until after hearing your name, when I remembered it.” Roy completely forgot to eat or even swallow and he stared at the letter. “Uncle Sam had sent you a letter about me?” Stahl folded the letter close and returned it. “Most of what he said was for me and he reminisced about the old times we served together, but he told me how proud he was of a boy he considered the closest thing to a son. I should have recognized the customized TKU 12 and the holster before. He trusts you, Son and there is no court, no PSI talent and no mountain of evidence that would convince me it isn't so and that means I trust you too.” Roy took a deep breath noticing he had even forgotten to take a breath. “It means you believe me when I tell you I have no idea why Pirates know my name?” “It means exactly that. Since you are Sam's friend and he is advertising the fact, even on bottles of fruit juice, there is a slight possibility that this might be a matter of revenge.” Roy's face became a virtual question mark and all he could come up with to say was. “Revenge?” Stahl shrugged. “It's nothing but a possibility, but your Uncle Sam has killed more Pirates and smoked out more snake dens than just about anyone. He made himself quite a few very powerful enemies and since he is pretty much out of reach, they might simply want to get to him through you.” Cara put down the Cola cup she was holding. “I thought he was a Marine?” “He still is, Cara, but he retired over 30 years ago after serving more than 70 years. Before he became a farmer on Green Hell, he became a Mercenary of sorts. Not taking money or rewards, but fighting for those who needed help. He hunted Slavers, kidnappers, returned loved ones or effected terrible revenge if he could not.” Strangely enough Stahl had the same admiring gaze in is face as he talked about Uncle Sam, as Uncle Sam had telling him about the Immortal. Stahl received his order and unwrapped his Burger and said, “In my eyes, he is one of the greatest heroes that ever lived.” Cara said, “Wow, I never heard an endorsement like this.” The big Admiral had reduced the Burger to a thin crescent shaped remnant with one bite and Roy felt a warm sensation of deep pride about his Uncle Sam. Then he said, “Before you go Sir, can you tell me about Partner? You are the first who really knows about it.” Stahl side-glanced at Partner, who now had two four or five year old children climbing all over him and seemed deeply pleased about that. The admiral said, “I wish I knew more than I do and seeing your Imperial Fury play with children like a docile St. Bernard, I shouldn't even be sure that he is one.” The Admiral took a drink and then said, "I have been on Narth-Prime once, many years ago. The Narth you must know, are perhaps the oldest and certainly the most enigmatic civilization of them all. They have been around long before the Pree and the UNI and of course before the Seenians clashed with what we call the Dark Ones. While Seeinan artifacts are rare, they can be found, and we know a little about them. We know nothing about the Dark Ones.” Cara interrupted, “I always thought I know most of the important Civilizations, but I never heard of the Seenians. Did they fight alongside the Celtest?” Stahl looked at his PDD touched a few symbols and while he did that said, “The term Celtest is an error. When Saresii Scholars of the Second Age came across old Documents of the first Age of Knowledge, they translated the term Celtest as the name of the civilization that fought along with the Saresii, but Celtest was their term describing their cooperation. The Celtest and the Seenian are one and the same, and Seenian being the correct term. It's like we are all Union but I am Terran and you are Saresii. They were Saresii, Seenians and a few others united as Celtest.” Cara could not help but gasp. “Why haven't you told this to the Scholars and Historians?” Stahl said, “Historians do not listen to old Admirals.” Roy had finished his fries and said, “Sir, about Partner? I fear you will leave soon and I won't hear what you can tell me about it.” Stahl dug into his second burger and said, “Oh, of course. You shouldn't call Partner it, I am pretty sure he's a boy.” Then the Admiral wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Well, I was invited to Narth Prime to talk to the Narth Supreme; and during my visit this Entity told me many things about the history of our Galaxy and our Universe. Some of the things he told me I can't repeat, most of it I frankly didn't understand; but he also told me a few things about the Dark Ones, since I wanted to know if they might be associated or responsible for the Y'All attacks. He told me that Dark Ones were called that just because their ships were black. He didn't tell me how they called themselves, but the world Imperial was used a lot. The Narth Supreme didn't really tell me all this in words or in a conversation but he showed it to me. I saw the Dark Ones attack and use beasts like that, not as big as yours but otherwise identical. I have seen War in all its incarnations, Son and the only way I can describe the attack of these beasts is like a swarm of Locusts, relentless, unstoppable. Death and utter destruction their only motivation. The Narth Supreme called them Imperial Furies and told me that they were originally Energy beings formed and shaped into these beasts by a Tech Level 12 society. Since then I have heard legends and stories about these Fury Hounds. Especially the Shattered Kingdoms of the Old Oghr Empire is rich with such stories.” Stahl once again checked his PDD and it was clear he was pressed for time and he concluded. “See if you can't find Oghr Stories on GalNet, but I am convinced you have a real genuine Imperial Fury here, and I would not advertise it to anyone, your beast might just be the most...” He stopped in mid sentence and stared at the Beast and Cara did too. Stahl said, “Seenian Artifacts are sold for billions of credits. Our own Union officials go nuts every time someone says they found a Seenian artifact. Your beast is as far as I know, the only thing known associated to the civilization beating the Seenians.” To Roy it made sense and he was afraid it was the truth. “Do you think someone is after Partner and they killed my parents over it too?” Stahl said, “It is unlikely as I never told anyone about what I have seen on Narth Prime, but it certainly would explain the efforts. However it would be logical for anyone wanting your beast to simply approach you and trying to buy it first and only resort to other methods if you refused,” Cara nodded, “Yes that is true and no one has approached Roy to do that. I think it has nothing to with the Beast or Uncle Sam. Roy prevented the Assassination attempt on the president, and that he did by pure chance. It was not planned by Roy, but to the other side it must have looked as if he knew and now they are after him thinking he knows more about them.” Stahl nodded, “It is the most plausible explanation of them all, but I am no fan of speculations. Keeping your Partners origin and nature a secret would be still advisable.” With those words the Admiral got up. “I think it is a good idea you stick with Cara for a while and go to Saresii. They have the finest schools there and education doesn't hurt even if you really want to become a Marine.” “Yes Sir, I think I might sign up with the Marines.” Stahl's eyes sparkled strangely as he said, “It is a recommendable goal and I think you have what tit takes, but it isn't brawn and muscles alone that win the battle. Try to do good at College and you might become a Marine Officer one day. I am sure old Sam would burst with pride if you did.” That was it, from this moment on there was no other goal for Roy. He promised the Old Admiral to to his best and even shook hands with the legend before the Admiral finally left. –ROY- The Admiral was gone and so was the Devastator and the Silver Swan once more was on her way to its next destination. Roy was back in his suite and Cara sat next to him on his balcony. They had both watched the Devi accelerate and go to trans-light in a flash. Even though there was no sense of size in deep space, as there was no reference, the immense ship had dwarfed the Silver Swan to insignificance hanging next to her. Then, as the most famous ship of the entire Galaxy accelerated, they could see her in its entirety for a brief moment. Roy swallowed and somehow he could understand how an enemy would feel seeing this ship appear. Cara said, “You see, you judged him to early.” “Yes I think I did.” She then changed the subject. “Thank you for helping me with the Wurgus.” He scratched his chin. “Not that I have any idea what this was all about and why the President was at Alvor's Cove, but aren't you some sort of body guard and now you are a Diplomat, who are you for real?” She pulled off her right glove and from under her fine skin, just above the wrist, a glowing patch became visible and expanded to a floating Federal ID Card and she said, “I am Cara Halvagh, Colonel in the United Stars Army- PSI Corps – Chief of Security for the Alpha Wolf Detachment protecting the President of the United Stars in this role and in behalf of the Assembly and the State Department; I also act as Diplomatic envoy and adviser to the President. I am also a Gray Cat and an operative Member of NAVINT. “She pulled her other glove and deactivated the ID projection and then added, “I am telling you this because I trust you and because I think your ordeal is not over yet. The Admiral is right. Your best place is to be on Sares and go to school there until we can unravel that Pirate mystery for you. This is a job for professionals and not a college student fresh away from home.” He wanted to say something but she wasn't done. “I want you to trust me too and that I have your well being in mind. I know you are a formidable individual and you are eager to find out what this is all about, but hunting pirates and investigating conspiracies is what trained specialists need to do for you.” Roy nodded, “You don't get an argument from me about that one. I would not know where to start and the most recent events clearly showed me that I am like a Stomper that went for a swim. It's all a number too big for me and I am out of my environment, but what I don't understand is why you would do this?” Her female face was as perfect and as beautiful as can be, but also somehow quite alien and she lowered her long lashes and said, “When I first touched your mind I felt sorry for you, but that is only part of the reason. We at the PSI corps take our oath and duty very, very serious; and we are sworn not to protect the President but the Union and more so its Citizens from all dangers domestic and foreign. You are a Citizen and you are in danger and its my sacred duty to make sure you are safe. All this is of course underlined by a growing friendship I hope you feel for me as well.” He had to agree. He did feel comfortable around her and he said, “Will you tell the rest and what the deal is with those Chicken heads?” She grinned. “You did real good with the Wurgus and it seems they do prefer the naked truth, but if you can, please don't call them Chicken Heads.” “I won't do that again. I am sorry.” She dialed herself a cup of tea from the Serv Matic integrated in the small table and said, “Let me begin with the Wurgus. They are a nomadic race because as you seemed to know they did make their own Sun go Super Nova after luring a big part of the Y'All Armada there and destroying it, but at the cost of their own home world. They are very gifted Solar Engineers and their Tech Level is generally believed to be TL 9 and reaching even TL 10 in some areas.. They are able to repair suns, alter suns and even make and ignite suns. They know how to make and understand Quasars, fix unstable suns, change their radiation output and make them go Supernova if they want. Making a Sun go Supernova is a terrifying weapon as you can instantly destroy an entire Solar system and everything in it.” She paused to sip her tea and it smelled interesting, so Roy called up the Tea menu and ordered the same. Cara approved of his selection with a blink of her eyes and slow nod while she continued to educate Roy about the Wurgus, “Our intelligence has found out that the Kermac approached the Wurgus to make them a bomb, a device that the Kermac could use to make any Sun go Supernova. We don't know if they actually delivered such a weapon to the Kermac or not; but such a device was found virtually in the last moment only a few months ago hidden aboard a civilian freighter approaching the sun called Sol, that is the Terran home system. The device and the freighter were destroyed before the device could be analyzed and the three agents who found the bomb paid with their lives. The detonation of the device also killed 20,000 Mercurians by destroying the surface domes of two towns and wounding many more.” She paused and watched as Roy suspiciously eyed the delicate egg shell thin porcelain cup that was shaped like the flower end of a Terran Lilly out of its filigree silvery holder and carefully sipped hot liquid. It tasted strong and had a tangy bitter herbal flavor. She leaned forward and pointed at the top of the Saresii Tea set and then took the smallest porcelain cup and said. “The tea tastes much better if you put a few drops of Calum fruit Sugar Syrup in it.” He did and the Tea became much more palatable and had now an added minty sweet flavor and the bitterness was gone. She appeared satisfied with his reaction and leaned back again. “What do you think would happen if the Wurgus decided to join the Union and then tell us that the Kermac tried to blow up Sol, and that, after the Blue intervened for them during the last Cease Fire Treaty?” Roy thumbed over his shoulder and in the general direction the Devi disappeared and said, “Even a backwater Greenie like me can figure that one out and I did pay attention in School when we talked about the Blue and their intervention. It would mean war and Stahl and his Devi would do what the Blue prevented, eradicate all that is Kermac.” She nodded. “Yes the Terrans are already suspicious and only the lack of proof is keeping them from openly screaming for war.” Her eyes looked past Roy into the eternity of deep space and then she said, “Yes, we would win I am certain, but the Shiss and the Nul might very well get involved too and the Kermac are not an easy opponent and they have many Slave and Thrall species. Your new friend Stahl argued for many centuries that we should simply get it started and get it over with; but war is a terrible thing Roy and they are very easily started and almost impossible to stop.” She put down her cup. “Things are very simple to the Eternal Warrior; but McElligott, the other old Admiral, says that the worst peace is better than the best war.” Roy also put his cup back into the holder and said, “But would that not be a reason for us, I mean our side to not want to have the Wurgus join?” She shifted in her seat and looked at Roy, “That is a very keen question and one I don't know a straight answer to. The Union does not go out and recruit new members usually. It is the other way around, potential new members must go to Pluribus and meet many criteria and agree to conditions before they are accepted as Union Members. Everyone is welcome, even the Kermac if they would decide to join tomorrow, but it is them who must ask.” She paused. “However in this case, the State Department was asked to make the case to the Wurgus and offer them membership.” “Who asked them?” “It was an official Assembly decision but not without controversy. A few month ago the Wurgus said they are accepting first talks but under greatest secrecy. They insisted on a remote, little known world to meet and talk. Harper's Junction was chosen because it is a very little known Mining community and it is more or less halfway between Pluribus and the Wurhh Nebulae , the former Wurgus Solar System. So the President and a delegation of Assembly representatives, including two Klack Diplomats, went more or less incognito and without much fanfare aboard the Silver Swan to Harper's Junction. The Wurgus arrived as well and the entire conference lasted four hours when the Wurgus you met demanded to travel around the Union aboard a civilian ship to gauge how much anti-Wurgus sentiment there is. The Patriarch said there was little hope he would endorse Wurgus Union Membership, but it appears you changed that.” “He was just one Wurgus , don't they have like Millions?” “That Wurgus is one of the most influential patriarchs if our Intel is correct and what he says is more or less law.” Roy asked, "Is he aboard now too?" "No, after the Assassination attempt you stopped, he went back on a Military Ship." “And the Kermac sent the Assassin?” “We don't know yet. The Door security was disabled and we found that a Space Port employee was influenced to disable the Door security systems. This is why you could so easily walk into the lobby we thought secure and that is why the Assassin was able to come in right after you.” She opened her purse and retrieved a silvery cylinder and sprayed something in her mouth. “Saresii Tea can stain your teeth very easily. This prevents it, care to try?” She handed him the little atomizer and then said, “The Kermac are great spies and schemers and it is very likely that they are behind it, but the Union has other enemies; and the Shiss are perhaps even better when it comes to manipulations. It's not Nul style, but they too are an intelligent advanced species who cold easily change their tactics. We are working on finding out who is behind it all and trust me, we will. That is something we are good at.” Roy sprayed the stuff in his mouth and his teeth and gums began to tingle in a refreshing way. She reached out and pressed a tiny little jewel like stud on the spray and a mirror field established itself. His teeth looked almost as if there was a light in his mouth, so white had they become. “Wow, with this I don't need a flash light in the jungles. All I have to do is smile and I’ve got all the light I need.” He bent over and said, “Partner, you are about to have the whitest killer fangs this side of the Orion Arm.” Roy sprayed some of it into Partners jawing maw and laughed as partner blinked surprised. Then he handed the thing back. She too giggled as Partner licked its chaps and revealed his truly terrifying rows of dagger like teeth. Roy had never noticed that Partner had three rows of teeth, side by side on both his upper and lower jaw and back in his throat was the same bright red glow he had in his eyes; but Roy leaned forward his head almost inside the maw and inspected the teeth. Then he patted the beast and said, “I don't think the spray worked as well on you as it did on mine, but they are nice and clean.” Partners answer was a dry lick right across Roy's face. She lowered her voice and now she sounded more like a girl than a woman when she said, “You look so innocent and young, but you fight with confidence and resolution. I never sensed any doubt, fear or panic in you and I thank you for saving my life as well." Roy petted Partner and said. “I had no time to panic. I was pissed at the Pirates and got really angry when he said those things to you!" She smiled. "I noticed and you sure showed them.” “Once I started to pick a fight, I could not stop until it was done; besides I could not have done without a certain black Sleepy Hound of mine.” “I think it might be because you have been raised on Green Hell, where everything is dangerous and deadly. In order to survive there, you had to be even more dangerous and deadly." He sighed deeply. "No not really. That's what all of you Non Greenies don't understand. Yes everything is dangerous, but that doesn't mean everything kills everything constantly. It is more like a balance, if you don't disturb the balance and become part of it, you survive just fine without killing everything in sight. A Marine in a five ton destroyer suit is much deadlier than I am, but he has to blast and shoot everything because he disturbs it and that is his doom. Energy will go down, a mud grabber will pull you deep below, one false step and your gun hand is glued to a Tantalus Oak. That's what my parents and all the Off-worldviews never understood." “There is a deep truth in what you said." She got up. “It is late and I think you experienced more in one day than anyone should, maybe you are able to find some rest. Tomorrow is hopefully less eventful and we can attempt to have another nice dinner, maybe this time uninterrupted.” --””-- CECYLLIA Cecyllia was thankful for the break when her Interrogator was called to the door by a voice. The man stumbled back and collapsed. Someone came in. She raised her weary head; she was so thirsty and hurt all over. All the torture and mistreatment could not make her scream, but now she screamed at the top of her lungs. Phil Decker was standing before her holding the controls to the Prisoner suit! He said, “There is time for screaming later, Kid, but now we really need to scramble. This place is about to blow and we still need to get Riddick!” She stumbled after him out of the room where she saw half a dozen dead or unconscious guards on the floor. Riddick reacted differently, he smiled and said, “So that’s how the afterlife looks like. Strange I still feel like shit!” Phil said, “If you don't follow me very fast we all going to meet in the Afterlife for sure.” The ancient detective pushed and shoved the two stunned police officers before him and up a short flight of stairs. Then he simply grabbed Cecyllia and put her across his shoulder and ran while he cheered Riddick on to move faster. Cecyllia was sure she had passed out, because the next thing she noticed was the cold dry air of Brown Moon and the coarse sharp grass she had noticed only briefly before, poking in her skin all over. She was completely naked, the Prisoner suit had remained behind. Phil threw himself over her and almost at the same time a deafening explosion roared and rolled over them; she could feel the stinging heat and the air sucked out of her lungs. She passed out again... She coughed and spat and noticed Phil had performed CPR on her. He was covered with sod and his suit was in shreds. The old Detective was bleeding from little cuts all over and she noticed a fresh looking scar, the size of a fist, right above his left chest nipple. She sat up while Phil was fighting to get Riddick to breath. She looked around and noticed she was sitting on a vegetation strip of a wide street, across the street from a smoking crater and several collapsed buildings, three more were burning. She could hear the wailing sirens of First responder flyers. He said, “We need to leave, we can't trust the Police. Can you help me with Riddick?” The Sergeant stirred and got up, coughed and said, “I am so far down the rabbit hole, I don't know right from left and now I am talking to a ghost.” Phil led them down an alleyway and to an old looking freight flyer. “Get in and no worries Kiddos. Everything is going to work out.” Cecyllia could still not believe he was alive, but she climbed into the Flyer and Phil sat behind the controls, looked nervously around and then steered the flyer into the night sky; the flames of the burning buildings creating an orange glow behind them. Riddick wiped his mouth. “You really are immortal aren't you?” Phil turned and nodded. “More or less, I received this gift of immortality not from the Guardian like most of the others, but from an entity I only know by the name of Dark Cloud. I heal very fast.” Celyciia started to cry simply because she was at the end of her nerves. “What is all this, why are we running? Is the entire Union gone mad or has it always been a lie?” He touched her hand. “Please try to relax, Kid. The Cavalry is on its way and we can start bagging the bad guys and muck out the stable.” --”-- ROY She was right, he was more tired than he realized and barely made it to bed. When he woke, everything seemed like a bad dream and for the first moments he thought he was in his own bed and soon Charles would call and breakfast would be ready. But as he opened his eyes, he saw Partners giant head on a pillow next to him, in the huge bed, blinking at him still sleepy. Roy boxed the beast in the side and said, “Now I know why your former owner threw you out. He wanted a ferocious beast and all he got was you sleeping all the time!" Partner sneezed and closed its eyes. Completely content. Roy was hungry and got up. He took a bath and dressed. It was later than he thought and already past eleven. He wondered what the Lady was doing when he saw her gloves on the table. She had forgotten them. So he skipped breakfast and went to the Saresii woman's suite. Just as he wanted to knock, his Danger sense hit him. Not like yesterday where he had no clue where it came from. It was a Danger behind that door. The Lady was in danger! He put his hand on his blaster and said to the door. "Announce me!" "The occupant of this suite wishes not to be disturbed." He switched off his Arti Grav so he would have full use of his muscles and kicked with all he had against the door, with no effect! It was as hitting a rock wall. The door obviously only looked as if it were made of wood. He could not blast through or the TKU could injure her. Partner could teleport, maybe he could get him inside? Partner appeared just as he thought of it. "We need to get inside there! Can you..." The world faded and was replaced by the suite of the Lady. Cara was held down kneeling by two men while a woman stood before her. Cara was bleeding from her mouth, had a swollen eye and looked dazed. A fourth man was standing by the door aiming a blaster weapon at it, expecting Roy still to be on the other side. Roy used the element of surprise and he kicked the first men square in the family jewels, and with his strength lifting the man right off his feet. The man let go of Cara and collapsed with a strange whistling sound coming from his lips. The one with the blaster turned, but Partner was already there and the gun arm disappeared inside Partners maw, all the way to the armpit. He screamed in utter terror. Roy still in motion hammered his elbow into the face of the other man holding and he too let go of Cara and was thrown back in a spray of blood. Suddenly Roy felt as if he had been tossed in boiling oil. The woman with the stern hair knot aimed an alien looking weapon at him and its emitter glowed bluish. “I wish I could kill you with this Neuro Ripper, Roy Masters, but we need you alive. However we do not need the Saresii!” Category:Edited by Don